vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schlacht am Willow Creek
thumb|250px Die 'Schlacht am Willow Creek ' fand 1865, zum Ende des amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges, in der nähe von Mystic Falls, statt. Hintergrund Original Mr. Tanner hat in der Folge Liebes Tagebuch Folgendes an die Tafel geschrieben: The Battle of Willow Creek - 1865 The defense of the town was left to a small army of less than 3,000 men against the enemy, never less than 12,000 and sometimes as many as 25,000 and always within a days march. The regiment engaged the enemy at Willow Creek near Mystic Falls, VA. They were driven back across the river until nightfall when fighting subsided and they made camp on the 7th April 1865. The remaining troops left camp and moved 3 miles along the river's south bank. They were determined to make a stand near the Braunwarth Mill, a little below the Falls where Willow Creek meets the river proper because its right flank could be protected by the high bluffs. The battle lasted into the night. In the morning the remaining troops retreated into the fortification at Mystic Falls. Übersetzung (ungefähr) Die Schlacht am Willow Creek - 1865 Die Verteidigung von Mystic Falls gegen den Feind wurde einer kleinen Armee von weniger als 3.000 Mann überlassen, nie weniger als 12.000 und manchmal mehr als 25.000 Mann, und immer innerhalb eines Tagesmarsches. Das Regiment beschäftigte den Feind in Willow Creek in der Nähe von Mystic Falls, VA. Sie wurden bis zum Einbruch der Nacht über den Fluss zurückgedrängt, und als die Kämpfe nachließen, schlugen sie am 7. April 1865 ein Lager auf. Die restlichen Truppen verließen das Lager und zogen 3 Meilen am Südufer des Flusses entlang. Sie waren entschlossen, sich in der Nähe des Braunwarth Mill zu positionieren, wo ein wenig unterhalb der Wasserfälle der Willow Creek in den eigentlichen Fluss mündet, da dessen rechte Flanke durch die hohen Klippen geschützt werden konnte. Die Schlacht dauerte bis in die Nacht hinein. Am Morgen zogen sich die verbliebenen Truppen in die Festung von Mystic Falls zurück. Staffel Eins Mr. Tanner sagte, dass die Schlacht 346 Opfer forderte, aber keine unschuldigen Bürger ihr Leben verloren. Stefan Salvatore korrigierte ihn und erklärte, dass es 27 zivile Opfer gab, da die Konföderierte Armee, Fell's Church beschoss und dabei 27 Menschen getötet wurden. Die Wahrheit ist aber, dass die Gründerfamilien die Vampire in der Gruft unter der Fell´s Church verbrannt haben. Verbrennung der Kirche Während der Schlacht hatten die Gründerfamilien 27 Vampire gefangen genommen und in die Kirche gebracht. Danach steckten sie die Kirche in Brand und glaubten die Vampirplage ausgerottet, allerdings überlebten alle Vampire durch Emily Bennetts Zauber. Später wurden Soldaten für den Brand in der Kirche verantwortlich gemacht. Katherine konnte als Einzige entkommen, bevor die Kirche angezündet wurde. Bevor die Kirche abgebrannt wurde, bat Damon Salvatore Emily darum, die Vampire zu retten. Emily tat es, für das Versprechen, dass Damon ihre Nachkommen beschützt. Der Kristall war der Schlüssel zum Öffnen der Gruft, in der die Vampire zwar gerettet, aber eingesperrt wurden. 145 Jahre später (2009, nach dem Kometen) wurde der Kristall wieder gefunden. Emilys Geist manifestierte sich in ihrer Nachfahrin Bonnie Bennett, um den Kristall zu zerstören. Die Überreste der Kirche befinden sich auf dem Friedhof. Alaric Saltzman, der neue Geschichtslehrer an der Mystic Falls High School, hatte den Schülern dieses Ereignis als Thema für das Gründertagsfest vorgegeben. Galerie Civilwar02.png|Amerikanischer Bürgerkrieg Zivil Krieg.png|Die Schlacht Civilwar03.png|Die Opfer Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Staffel 1 Ereignisse